Lo siento, quiero estar en tu vida…
by MK-Love18
Summary: No era la mejor forma para el reencuentro, pero eso no importo, ya que al fin y al cabo, sus destinos se cruzaron nuevamente… *-*-Es un fic de "¡Feliz Cumpleaños A...!"


**Lo siento, quiero estar en tu vida…**

 _No era la mejor forma para el reencuentro, pero eso no importo, ya que al fin y al cabo, sus destinos se cruzaron nuevamente…_

Era un hermoso y esplendoroso día en la bella Ciudad Replica, situada en el centro de Tokio. Las calles era terriblemente transitadas, los negocios estaban abiertos y ya con clientela. Niños y adolescentes se dirigían a sus instituciones, y los adultos a sus respectivos trabajos. Todo normal, pero para ciertas personas, iba a ser un día de oportunidad/hundimiento.

-No puedo creerlo, el gran magnate de los negocios está pisando mi humilde establecimiento…- bromeaba un tipo calvo, pero con barba puntiaguda. Tenía unos tatuajes en su cabeza y en los brazos que consistían en flechas azules.

-Buenas Tenzin… no veo por qué te sorprendes, sí desde que he llegado te he horrando con mi presencia…- bromeo de igual manera un apuesto hombre de 28 años, alto, tez blanca, un cuerpo atleta, que vestía un traje negro con una corbata de color gris, tenía cabello negro y rasgos finos, pero lo que más llamaba atención de todo en él, a pesar de que todo lo hacía, eran esos increíbles ojos color ámbar.

-Ja… ja… muy gracioso Mako…- contesto Tenzin mientras le tendía una taza de café, capuchino- pero sí, varias clientas se han vuelto fijas y no paran de preguntar por ti…- comenzó a hablar él, mientras veía a su esposa hablar con una clienta que justamente, miraba a donde estaban ellos.

-Jajaja, no vuelvas a decir eso- dijo un poco cansado al escuchar esas palabras. No era que sea un tipo que se regocijaba al saber que muchas mujeres estaban detrás de él, no, de hecho, le fastidiaba.

-Pero si es la verdad- se encogió de hombros el mayor. Causando que el de ojos ámbar solamente suspirara y tomara un trago de la bebida que estaba delante suyo. De repente apareció a la tienda, que resultaba ser una cafetería/restaurante, una mujer de piel morena, cabellos cortos, hasta los hombros y ojos hermosamente azules.

-¡Tenzin!- interrumpió sin percatarse de que allí había otra persona.

-Oh, pensé que no llegarías a tiempo…- le saludo con un asentimiento Tenzin y ella de la misma forma- Justo aquí los tengo…- dijo mientras le deba un sobre de papel sellado.

-¡Me salvaste!- dijo ella felizmente.

-No te preocupes, a todos le pasa…- le tranquilizó el con una sonrisa cálida.

-Sí, bueno, pero la cosa es que mis alumnos me mataran si los hubiera perdido- dijo ella mientras soltaba un suspiro de cansancio- bueno, gracias de nuevo, y perdón por interrumpirlos- dijo mirando rápidamente a Mako y se inclinó levemente en señal de disculpas a él y Tenzin- nos vemos Tenzin.

-¿No vendrás en la hora del almuerzo?- le pregunto él, antes de que ella se fuera.

-Mh… ¿no?- dijo ella confundida- ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque tú novio pidió algo para comer y creo que almorzara solo… digo, que sería buena idea que te aparecieras por aquí a esa hora…- dijo él con un tono extraño, Mako lo detecto rápidamente, pero Korra solo sonrió al escuchar que su novio vendría.

-Gracias por avisarme Tenzin, entonces nos vemos dentro de poco… hasta más tarde Pema- saludo ahora si para irse corriendo de allí.

Mako miraba a Tenzin muy desconfiado y dejo despacio la taza en la barra, para interrogarlo con la mirada.

-¿Qué?- pregunto el mayor.

-¿Qué harás?- le pregunto- Tanto tú como yo sabemos que su _novio_ … la está engañando con su secretaria y tiene el tal descaro de traerla a comer aquí, donde ella siempre viene…

-Justamente por eso, ella tiene que verlo con sus propios ojos porque de otro modo será muy difícil que nos crea…

Mako solo puso mala cara ante eso, pero sabía que era verdad que los ignoraría… de hecho, a él es la primera vez que lo ve y habla con él, aunque sea para disculparse… Pero por lo contrario, él siempre la observo y recordó desde que piso ese lugar hace una semana.

-Bien, tienes razón, pero la dañara- dijo después de pensar las cosas.

-Mako, es tu oportunidad… no te digo que intentes seducirla, pero sí puedes ayudarle a olvidarse de él… ¿Sabes algo? Estoy completamente seguro que ella no está enamorada de él, solo es una faceta…

-¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto doctor corazón…?- pregunto con ironía el de ojos ámbar, un poco entusiasmado y a la vez, indeciso, sí quería ver a Korra después de que se entere de la verdad.

-Desde nunca… solo quiero que ella se dé cuenta de que su pareja es un completo y total mujeriego de primera.

-Al final ella terminara más dañada…- volvió a repetir.

-Sí, pero tiene orgullo Mako, ya sabes cómo es ella.

-Sí, lo sé- dijo recordando el pasado.

-¿Ves? Tú mismo la viste y créeme, puede verse muy adulta, pero al final sigue parte de esa chica imperativa de hace años…- Mako solamente suspiro y volvió a tomar de su capuchino. Había pasado… ¿10 años desde la última vez que la vio? Sí, pero exactamente 10 años y 5 meses… Sí, había contado los años, meses y hasta semanas incluso, pero eso es por una simple razón y es que desde que la conoció se interesó en ella… pero pensó que solo era algo pasajero ya que en ese entonces solo era un adolescente, pero con el paso de los años y tiempo no se olvidó de ella nunca. Siempre que salía con una chica se preguntaba… ¿qué habría pasado si en realidad _ella_ se encontraba frente a él, en vez de alguna chica que al poco tiempo se olvidaba su nombre? Simplemente siempre se quedaba con las dudas, no podía hacer nada, solamente repetirse: _"algún día…"_

…

Pasado del medio día, en el café/restaurante llamado Air, se encontraba una situación dificultosa, para cierto tipo de ojos color café, cabello del mismo color, tez blanca, con un traje sin corbata de color azul oscuro, que se encontraba con una chica de cabellos rojizos. Y ambos se encontraban en una situación… muuuuuy comprometedora.

-Así que esto querías que viera… ¿o no Tenzin?- le pregunto Korra mientras miraba a los muy descarados, cómodos, sin notar su presencia.

-Lo siento, pero tenías que verlos con tus propios ojos para que estés segura- le dijo Tenzin mientras miraba al mismo lugar que ella- ¿Qué piensas hacer?- le preguntó, pero no recibió respuesta, por lo que la miro confundido, pero se llevó una sorpresa al verla llamando a alguien.

Rápidamente su mirada se clavó hacia donde ella también veía y observo que el sujeto, llamado Takashi, atendió su celular, después de dar un suspiro.

 _-Am-_

-Deja de cursilerías… y también deja de ser un cobarde y un muy cara dura- le dijo ella, sin grito, pero si con enojo en su voz.

 _-¿Qu-_ repentinamente se levantó de golpe al escucharle decir esas palabras.

-¿Para qué te levantas? Sí yo solo quería decirte eso… a, no, otra cosa. Terminamos- dijo colgando la llamada. En ese instante Takashi la miro, ya que se encontraba en la barra y fue directamente hacia ella. La mujer que se encontraba al lado de él solo la miro y cruzo de brazos con una sonrisa.

-Es… espera- intento detenerla, aunque ella no había dado señal de que se iba a algún lado.

-¿A qué?- pregunto mientras lo miraba como si no entendiera a lo que se refería- ¿A qué tú y esa terminen su _agradable almuerzo_ o qué te dignes a decir toda la verdad de una buena vez por todas?- la ironía en esa pregunta fue tan clara, que hasta la más mismísima agua cristalina se quedaba corta.

Él no dijo nada, solamente calló.

-Me lo imaginaba…- dijo ella, mientras daba amague de irse, pero fue detenida por él- Suéltame…- sentenció tratando de controlarse de las ganas que tenía de gritarle- …ahora.

Pero no lo hizo, Tenzin estuvo a punto de intervenir, hasta que alguien más se le adelanto.

-¿Acaso no escucho?- le pregunto Mako, que recién había llegado y, al ver toda esa situación, adivino que ya lo había descubierto.

-¿Quién se supone que es usted cómo para meterse en un asunto qué no le incumbe en lo más mínimo?- pregunto mientras un enfado se apoderaba dentro de él.

-¿Quién dice que no me incumbe?- pregunto Mako, ganándose la mirada confundida tanto de Takashi como de Korra y la chica que, ahora, se encontraba junto a Takashi- Es agradable verte nuevamente Korra… aunque, por lo que veo- dijo deshaciendo el agarre que tenía el sujeto en el hombro de ella- no es una agradable ocasión…- primero lo miro a él, con una cara que reflejaba desprecio puro y al final a ella, con una media sonrisa amable.

-Puede que parezca que no lo sea…- dijo Korra, ganándose la mirada de todos- pero en realidad sí lo es- le contesto ella sonriéndole, aunque se podía notar el gran esfuerzo que hacía por hacerlo. Mako solamente negó internamente al verla así, pero así era ella, Tenzin tenía razón, aún era la Korra que había conocido.

-Ja… ja… ja… sí, todo muy gracioso, pero mejor vete amigo, esto no tiene que ver contigo- dijo Takashi, interrumpiendo ese momento en que ambos se observaban.

-Sabes Takashi, no sé qué esperar haciendo esto- habló Korra enfrentándolo a él- y ¿sabes qué? pensaba irme dejando todo así, para ahorrar cualquier mal momento en el negocio de Tenzin.

-Por mí no te preocupes- dijo el mayor mientras observaba todo tranquilo, ya que imaginaba lo que pasaría.

-Pero ahora no lo voy a hacer, ya que pudiste meterme los cuernos y además tienes el descaro de estar en público… sin sumar que lo hacen en un lugar donde yo más vengo…

-Mira, las cosas no son có-

-Y además quieres verme la cara de estúpida- dijo dando un suspiro de frustración- que te quede bien claro Takashi, jamás te volverás a reír de mi a mis espaldas- le apunto con el dedo y se dio media vuelta para empezar a irse, pasando por el lado de Mako, y se detuvo allí al escuchar la voz aguda de esa mujer.

-¿Sabes por qué te engañó? Porque nunca has sabido satisfacerlo cómo se debe- dijo con un gran aire de grandeza y superioridad que a Korra le causo un escalofrío. Mako miro primero a esa chica de cabellos rojizos y después a Korra… ¿acaso se refería a…?

Korra, con furia que salía de todo su cuerpo, le dio una buena y sonora cachetada a Takashi, ganándose el asombro de todos.

-¡Eres un estúpido!- dijo entre dientes y sus ojos mostraban furia, con cierto dolor, ya que no solo la engañaba, sino que se atrevía a decirle a su amante que jamás habían estado juntos íntimamente.

Todo el lugar se había llenado de un silencio incómodo, hasta las personas que estaban alrededor, presenciando todo lo ocurrido, habían dejado de comer o hablar para ver lo que sucedía.

Mako, al notar lo humillada que se sentía Korra, al contar algo tan íntimo, solamente actuó sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Así que era verdad…- habló llamando la atención de todos, incluso la de ella, ya que pensaba a que se refería a lo que dijo la otra chica-… realmente mantuviste la promesa de hace años- dijo esta vez acercándola a él y mirándole dulcemente- qué jamás podrías estar con otro hombre de esa manera, porque solo me quieres a mí- se escucharon un par de chillidos, de seguro que de algunas chicas que estaban presenciando todo, ya que el acerco su rostro al de ella. Cerró los ojos y bailaba sus labios cerca de los de ella, pero en ningún momento los toco. Ella se sintió petrificada, sorprendida, al igual que todos, pero no dijo nada- Eres hermosa…- le susurro, pero de igual manera se escuchó. Y después deposito un beso en la comisura de sus labios, sorprendiéndola aún más. Aún no se separó de ella, ya que realmente lo estaba disfrutando y, no sabía cómo, pero se estaba conteniendo las ganas de besarla sin rodeos en ese instante. Cuando empezó a separarse de ella, vio sus ojos y algo en ellos le decía a gritos que la besara y se dejó llevar.

-¡Qu- fue interrumpido Takashi por Tenzin quien lo miro amenazante, para que no arruine ese momento, el momento de Mako y Korra.

Ambos se concentraron tanto en el beso, que se olvidaron el motivo por el cuál estaban allí, juntos, en esa situación. Pero gracias al tan necesitado oxígeno, se separaron.

-Jajajaja, qué buena actuación- aplaudía Takashi, ya que todo eso era demasiado extraño.

-Ríete todo lo que quieras…- dijo Mako mientras se enderezaba y lo miraba a él con la confianza más grande del mundo- yo tengo más motivos para hacerlo, corrijo, para celebrar… Tú jamás has sentido el verdadero fuego, placer y dicha de estar con ella cómo yo lo he estado. Pudo que estuvo contigo, pero no significaste nada, ya que con la única persona que estuvo fue conmigo- sonrió con superioridad, haciendo que a ese tipo le hierba la sangre- y… creo que debo de agradecerte que seas tan idiota, porque ahora yo puedo acercarme a ella sin ningún problema. Después de todo, ese es mi objetivo, venir por mi mujer- dijo esta vez colocando su mano en la cintura de ella, causando que ambos sientan un extraño cosquilleo en todo su ser.

-Simplemente debo admitir que su actuación es realmente sorprendente- dijo después de un tiempo en silencio Takashi, ya que aún se negaba a aceptar todo.

-Cree lo que quieras, al fin y al cabo, yo soy el único que sabe que tiene la razón- dijo guiñándole un ojo a Korra, causando que sus mejillas se tiñera de rojo carmesí- Y, con su permiso, tengo cosas más interesante que hacer con ella- dijo mientras la guiaba hacia a fuera, cosa que ella lo siguió sin decir "A", sorprendiéndolo, pero también, causándole una gran felicidad.

Ambos caminaron en silencio hasta el estacionamiento. Cuando al fin habían llegado hasta lo que parecía ser el auto de él, ambos se separaron.

-Lo siento…- empezó a decir Korra con un suspiro- por… haberme ayudado y haberte metido en esto, sin contar de haber presenciado eso…- dijo eso último mirando el cielo que no mostraba el sol brillante y esplendoroso de esa mañana, no, ahora estaba siendo cubierto por nubes grises.

-Lo hice porque yo quise, nunca pediste ayuda, por lo que me metí… y… mh... me gustaría decir perdón, por lo que dije hace un momento- empezó a decir, ganándose la mirada de ella, la cual mostraba cierta vergüenza, pero también agradecimiento.

-Yo debo decirte gracias… creo- dijo pensando bien la situación.

-Jajajajaja- Mako soltó una risa, llamando su atención- ¿enserio? Después de que te bese repentinamente y dije todas esas cosas ¿me das las gracias…? Creo que debo de hacerlo más seguido- dijo con una sonrisa algo coqueta.

-Dije creo, escucha todo Mako- le regañó ella con una sonrisa. Inmediatamente su sonrisa se esfumo, y la reemplazo una cara de asombro. Ella le miro arqueando una ceja y volvió a hablar- ¿Pasa algo?- pregunto.

-Me… llamaste… ¿te acuerdas de mí?- pregunto sorprendido.

-Claro que sí- le contesto ella un poco confundida ante su actitud- Eres Mako Furukawa, alias el gran magnate de los negocios…- término con una sonrisa- y también eres el Mako que hace años estuvo conmigo en la preparatoria…

-Lo recuerdas todo…- dijo sorprendido él.

-Mh… sí. ¿Acaso se suponía que no debía hacerlo?- le pregunto un poco graciosa.

-No… de hecho, me alegra saber que me recuerdes- confeso él, haciendo que el ambiente cambie repentinamente.

-Mh…- tocio un poco ella para cortar con ese silencio que se estaba convirtiendo incómodo- debo irme, aún no termine con las clases, solo salí por el receso, pero debo llegar para los demás períodos. Gracias por ayudarme con eso- dijo apuntando al local- y bueno… por haber dicho todas esas cosas, que… bueno, me ayudaron para que mi humillación no sea taaan grande- termino por decir con énfasis en el "taaan".

-Espera, te llevo- dijo antes de que ella se despidiera de él.

-No tienes que hacerlo y no quiero molestarte más. Estoy segura que estás muy ocupado con cosas más importantes.

-No hay nada más importante en este momento- contesto él con mucha franqueza, sorprendiéndola- Vamos, insisto…

-¿Debo suponer que estas usando tus tácticas de hombre de negocios conmigo?- preguntó mirándole un poco desconfiada.

-Depende cómo tú lo veas… Sí te refieres a esta discusión, sí, estás en lo correcto- dijo él con media sonrisa. Ella lo miro abriendo un poco la boca y soltando un suspiro de "típico"- Vámonos, porque si no la que llegara tarde a su trabajo serás tú, no yo- le indico el mientras le abría la puerta del copiloto para que ella entrara. Le dedico una sonrisa amigable e indico con la cabeza que entrara, por lo que ella, después de pensarlo mentalmente, entro al Nissan X-Trail 2014, de color gris brillante. Cerró la puerta con delicadeza y fue más que satisfecho al lado del conductor, para emprender viaje hacia su antigua preparatoria…

Antes de llegar a destino, la charla volvió a aparecer entre ellos.

-Sé que tal vez no es un buen momento…- empezó hablando él- pero…

-Mako- le interrumpió ella- no quiero que lo de ahora te haya confundido, por lo que-

-Justamente de eso quería hablar- ahora le interrumpió él, mientras aparcaba a fueras del instituto donde ella trabajaba- pero, creo que ahora estas ocupada. ¿Te parece encontrarnos está noche?

-Mako…- empezó a decir, pero después solo suspiro mentalmente y dijo decidida- está bien.

-Me das tú móvil- pidió. Ella primero no entendió muy bien el asunto, pero cayó en cuenta que era para poner su número- Bien- dijo después de haber apretado algunas teclas en su móvil- llámame o envíame un mensaje cuando ya hayas terminado con el trabajo.

-De acuerdo…- le dijo ella mientras abría la puerta y bajaba. Cerró nuevamente con delicadeza y dijo- nos vemos- le saludo antes de irse, dejándolo un tanto bobo por esas palabras. Podía ser un gran magnate de los negocios, pero desde que conoció sus labios, supo que se había vuelto un adicto a ella y quería más… la quería a ella y solo para él.

…

No era como lo había planeado… no, todo lo contrario… pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Al menos, ella estaba desahogándose de algún modo, aunque cada vez él se sentía aún peor por ella, ya que había bebido más de 7 vasos de alcohol. Y él, ni siquiera había terminado el segundo que había pedido hace 20 minutos.

No, definitivamente no estaba en sus planes que ella este tan mal por su rompimiento, pero solo quedaba ser un buen _amigo_ , en contra suya y apoyarla.

-Korra…- por décima vez en esa hora la llamó- será mejor que no sigas tomando- quiso quitarle el vaso que tenía entre sus manos, pero ella se negó a darle. No estaba borracha a estilo típico, no. Pero sí había derramado un par de lágrimas.

-Te dije que puedes irte- repitió ella sin quitar la vista del vaso.

-¿Y por qué lo haría?- pregunto nuevamente él- Solo no quiero que tomes o llores por ese idiota, nada más.

-¡¿Cómo no quieres que lo haga si se atrevió a decirle a su amante eso?!- le dijo enojada y dañada a él- perdón- pidió con verdadera culpa- no tenía que hablarte así…

-No me molesta- admitió él encogiéndose de hombros- al menos así te desahogarás más rápido…

-Pero no contigo, solamente tratas de ayudarme. Creo que es mejor para ti que me dejes sola antes que sí me salga de mí misma

-Sí, claro ¿y dejarte sola? Debes de estar loca… o borracha, en este caso- apunto él señalando al vaso ahora vacío.

El cantinero nuevamente le sirvió nuevamente otra vez la misma bebida. Mako estaba apuntó de decirle que no era necesario, pero Korra se le adelanto diciéndole que necesitaba otra de esa bebida.

-¿De verdad lo querías tanto?- pregunto repentinamente él, sorprendiéndola a ella.

-Estuve más de 2 años con él…- empezó a decir.

-Pero eso no significa que lo amabas.

-De cierto modo, en todo este tiempo, tuve que haberlo hecho…- admitió en voz baja, negándose a mirarlo directamente a los ojos y con miedo de decir esas palabras.

-¿Me estás diciendo que… no sabes sí realmente lo querías?- pregunto con un toque de alivio.

-No, no… no sé…- admitió.

Ambos guardaron silencio después de esa verdad, las voces de las demás personas en ese bar y música llenaba, de cierto modo, ese silencio que se había creado en ellos. Ella no tenía ganas de hablar y no sabía qué decir, y Mako, por otro lado, estaba más que feliz y satisfecho al escuchar sus palabras. Ella realmente no le quería, o por lo menos, amaba a ese tal Takashi y solamente estaba dañada por su engaño, su orgullo estaba dañado, al igual que su persona, pero más tal vez por haber confiado en un tipo que se burló de ella.

El resto del tiempo, cuando la charla volvió a ellos, hablaron sobre qué había pasado en cada uno de ellos. Ella, por un lado, se había convertido en maestra de preparatoria de matemática, ciclo superior, había estado viviendo sola desde que consiguió el empleo de maestra, después de haber terminado ya con sus estudios y después conoció a… bueno, ese tipo. Mako, por otro lado, había vuelto a China, donde estudio primero administración de empresas, pero al terminar rápidamente con ello, empezó a estudiar arquitectura, mientras trabajaba, y se recibió el año pasado. Ahora se encontraba trabajando para su padre, ayudándole con sus negocios en Japón, aunque parece que su padre tenía planes para que él herede la empresa. Por la forma en que lo ha dicho parecía no estar tan entusiasmado en ello, ya que tenía el deseo de crear su propia empresa, o al menos, poder ejercer su título de arquitecto.

Las doce marcaba el reloj, las personas estaban igual que siempre, después de todo, era un sábado por la madrugada, el día siguiente no había ni clases o trabajo, para algunas, así que más bullicio se hizo presente.

Fue un momento de celos puro y, mentalmente, agradeció que haya pasado eso, ya que por causa de un tipo que trataba de coquetear con Korra, en frente de él, ahora ambos se encontraban yendo al hotel donde se hospedaba él, ya que Korra se había dormido a penas entro a su auto, gracias a todo el alcohol ingerido.

Cuando aparcó en el estacionamiento subterráneo del hotel apagó el motor. Salió de su auto para ir al otro lado y abrir la puerta cuidadosamente. Se quedó observándola por un tiempo, pero a causa que ella se movió un poco, pero no despertó, salió de ese trance y la cargo con cuidado.

Una vez que llegó a su habitación, cerró la puerta con su espalda y fue la dejó sobre la cama. No prendió las luces, ya que eso podría despertarla, por lo que caminaba a oscuras, por lo que casi más se cae. Gracias a que se sostuvo de una mesita, se cayó su reloj que había olvidado esa mañana, causando un ruido metálico, sorprendentemente audible, tanto que despertó a Korra.

-Mh…- se quejó mientras se movía en la gran cama. Mako dejó de respirar por un momento ¿por qué estaba tan nervioso? No sabía, pero de que lo estaba, estaba- ¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto, su voz sonaba algo rasposa y algo extraña, pero él decidió ignorar eso por ahora-¡Ught…!- susurraba mientras se tomaba de la cabeza ella, con ambas manos.

-Korra…- aprendió las luces y se sentó en la cama también- antes de que digas algo, estabas completamente dormida y te traje en el hotel donde me estoy hospedando…- aclaro alzando las manos en señal de inocencia, pero noto que ella no se había movido de su lugar. ¿Y sí estaba mucho peor de lo que parecía? Preocupado él la toco suavemente en hombro, causando que ella casi saltara de la cama- Perdón, no era mi intención asus… ¿Estás bien?- pregunto drásticamente al ver que lo observaba con mucha atención.

-Tú eres…- empezó a preguntar apuntándole con su dedo índice de la mano derecha y con una expresión confundida- e-eres…- Mako ya no le gustaba eso, la vos de ella sonaba… rara… sí, esa era la palabra, no parecía ser ella, sino en un tono más… atontado, sincero y divertido- ¡Señor Hatrick*jip*!- dijo ella alzando los brazos.

-Estas borracha- sentencio mientras suspiraba con pesadez- Y… ¿no puedes si quiera olvidarte de ese apodo en este estado?- pregunto recordando el apodo que se había ganado en Japón por haber metido encestado tres tantos para el equipo de su escuela cuando estaban perdiendo, dándole la victoria.

-¿Cómo*hip* ol*hip*darme del graaaaaa*hip* señor tri*hip*ck?- pregunto ella con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Siempre tienes hipo cuando tomas de más?- le pregunto con una sonrisa ladina, para cambiar el tema.

-Mh… no que yo… *hip* recuerde- pensó mientras miraba hacia el techo, con un dedo en sus labios, pensando. A Mako le pareció todo totalmente gracioso en principio, pero después de observarla por mucho más tiempo, se sintió totalmente extraño.

-¿Por qué me miras tanto?- le pregunto ella, sacándole de ese trance de contemplación. Se sintió avergonzado por que ella, aun estando ebria, lo haya notado.

-Jajajajajaja- no resistió a reírse, ya que la actitud que ella había tomado fue tierna, ya que tenía el cabello un poco rebelde y su cabeza inclinada hacia la izquierda, en señal de no comprender.

-No te rías…- ahora cruzó los brazos e inflo los cachetes, igual que una niña enojada, causándole más risa, pero más ternura.

-Jajajajaja, es… está bien, pero no actúes como una niña chiquita por favor, porque si no es imposible que no me ría- acusó él mientras paraba con la risa.

-No me estoy comportando como una niña- acuso ella igual que antes.

-Sí, cómo no…- contesto el rodando los ojos. Sin darse cuenta, ella ya se encontraba delante de él sus rostros a escasos centímetros. Su respiración se paró totalmente, su corazón golpeaba cada segundo más rápido, tragó grueso, sin darse cuenta y no se atrevía moverse.

-Una niña no es capaz de hacer muchas cosas que yo sí haría…- le dijo con voz ronca en s oído, causándole un escalofrío fatal. Para su suerte, o no, ella se separó de él para observar su rostro y en ese momento se comenzó a reír con energía, causando que caiga acostada en la cama- ¡Debes de ver tu rostro!- le apunto mientras no paraba de reír, causando que él maldijera por debajo y se levantara repentinamente- ¿Esperabas a que te besara?- pregunto con una sonrisa juguetona mientras seguía riendo, pero esta vez con menos ganas.

Él no le contesto, solamente, un poco furioso, se deshizo de su saco, corbata y zapatos, dejándolo solamente con la camisa, que estaban los 4 primeros botones abiertos y su pantalón de vestir.

-Y si te dijera que sí, esperaba eso… ¿qué harías?- le pregunto mirándole con los brazos cruzados y con el rostro serio. Ella ya no reía, solamente le miraba a él desde allí. Su respiración era algo agitada, a causa del ataque de risa de hace un momento. Estaba distraía, observándolo a él, de arriba abajo y no sé dio cuenta que ahora él le estaba sosteniendo de las manos y se había acercado él a ella- ¿Qué harías si yo fuese el que te besara…?- le pregunto mirando sus ojos totalmente azules oscuros. Ambos sentían que la presión- ¿Mh…?- recorría, rosando con sus labios, su respiración y su nariz por el cuello de ella. Era demasiado para él, era un maldito masoquista, pero quería jugar con fuego y quemarse de una buena vez.

-Porque…- susurro mientras su rostro se encontraba en un costado del de ella- no lo intentas para ver el resultado…- le tentó ella una vez que sus miradas se encontraron.

Él al escucharla decir eso, se sintió totalmente dispuesto a hacer todo lo que ella le pidiese, por lo que tomo esa como una orden y no quiso dejarla esperando, ya que lenta, muy dolorosamente lenta sus labio se tocaron nuevamente, causando que ambos se sintieran satisfechos y, a la misma vez, necesitados. Él en ningún momento dejó de tomar sus manos por los costados, y ella no se quejaba, solamente se limitó a no terminar con el contacto de ambos a través de esos besos que eran tan adictivos para ambos…

En algún momento terminaron más dóciles, más amables con sus actos, pero no por eso sus besos dejaban de ser totalmente demandantes de necesidad. Él estaba jugando con su pantalones jeans negros, en un intento de sacarlos, pero disfrutaba cada roce que el hacía contra su piel. Ella, en cambio, estaba luchando, en partes, con los botones restantes que le quedaban para que la camisa de él quede totalmente tirada en alguna parte de la habitación.

La temperatura del lugar pareció subir, la tensión estuvo más presente, el tiempo no era importante y el aire se volvía una molestia… Ellos estaban completamente en sus mundos, hasta que cierto celular empezó a sonar. Fue ignorado totalmente por ambos, pero nuevamente el sonido volvió a llenar a la habitación.

-Mh…- emitió un sonido Korra en forma de protesta, mientras que Mako gruño y quería lanzarle algo a la persona que le estaba molestando en ese momento. El móvil dejó de sonar, haciendo que ellos dos sigan con lo suyo. Pasó alrededor de un minuto y ahora el teléfono de la habitación sonó.

-¿¡Y ahora qué!?- gruño entre dientes Mako mientras se levantaba de su lugar, hecho una furia y contestaba con ganas de asesinar a esa persona- ¿Sí?- pregunto con acides.

 _-Señor Furukawa, tiene una llamada de un hombre que dice ser su hermano Bolin Furukawa._

Suspiro y se mordió la mano para no decir otra cosa que no era prudente.

-Está bien, pásame la llamada- aviso con un suspiro mientras miraba al techo. Se dio media vuelta y estuvo a punto de hablarle a Korra, pero mayor fue su sorpresa al encontrarla totalmente dormida. ¿Tanta mala suerte podía tener él? ¿Qué fue eso tan malo que ha hecho cómo para que le sucedieran todas esas cosas?

 _-Bro…_ \- escuchó a su hermano por la otra línea, pero no le importo mucho, ya que solamente pensaba en que necesitaba una ducha fría… en ese mismo instante.

…

Al día siguiente…

-Ten, toma esto, para que tu dolor de cabeza desaparezca…- dijo Mako a Korra, que había acabado de despertar con un dolor horrible en la cabeza. Toma la pastilla, junto al vaso de agua que le ofrecía y lo bebió. Su garganta quema ye tenía mucha sed.

-Nunca jamás en mi vida vuelvo a tomar de esa forma…- se prometió ella misma mientras le devolvía el vaso a él. Se encontraba sentada en la cama totalmente desecha, sus ojos pesaban, pero de igualmente trataba de abrirlos pero el sol parecía estar jugando en su contra.

-Sí, definitivamente no tienes que volver a tomar…- concordó él mientras se levantaba y dejaba el vaso en la mesita con la que el día anterior se había sostenido para no caerse.

-¿Mako?- pregunto observándole- Genial, ahora me he puesto en ridículo frente a ti y no sé qué hice…- se riñó mientras se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos.

-Hey… cálmate, no te has puesto en ridículo…- le tranquilizó el mientras le miraba como si estuviera hablando con una niña de poca edad, pero repentinamente los recuerdos de esa madrugada invadieron su mente, causando que se alejara de ella y se fuera hacia el gran ventanal que dejaba ver a toda la gran ciudad por lo alto.

-¿Pasó… algo?- pregunto tragando saliva ella, al notar la actitud tan extraña de él.

-¿Tenía que pasar algo?- le pregunto él, mirándola desde ese lugar, ya que no se atrevía a acercarse a ella.

Ambos guardaron silencio, ya que decir algo era totalmente inútil en ese momento.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que la conversación vuelva a ellos.

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunto confundida ella mientras encendía su móvil, ya que desde ayer en la tarde lo había apagado y solo lo había encendido para llamarle a él.

-A las 2 pm…- contesto él como si nada, pero causo un gran salto por parte de ella.

-¡Naga!- grito repentinamente mientras abría muy grandes los ojos y salía de la cama en búsqueda de sus zapatillas.

-No me digas que es la misma Naga que…

-Sí, que la que encontramos en la preparatoria…- dijo ella mientras se ponía el zapato derecho- desde ayer no ha probado bocado la pobre… jmpp… ¡jamás en lo que me resta de vida volveré a permitir que me pase algo parecido a esto!- grito mientras se acomodaba su camisa blanca totalmente arrugada y su pantalón, que extrañamente estaba los dos botones desabrochado, pero eso no le importaba ahora.

-Vaya, pobre de ella- dijo Mako sonriendo y ganándose la mirada asesina de ella- está bien, perdón… Vamos, te llevare a tú hogar, ya que también quiero verla- dijo mientras tomaba su celular y móvil. Él ya estaba vestido con un jean azul desgastado, una camisa con los primeros dos botones desabotonados y sus mangas arremangadas.

-Está bien, gracias- dijo ella, no tenía ánimos de discutir y, además, le urgía llegar hasta donde estaba su pobre mascota que ¡desde ayer estaba sin probar bocado!

Después del viaje un poco incómodo, ambos bajaron en un departamento situado no tan lejos del centro de la ciudad, con un parque justo al frente y varios negocios alrededor de éste. Ella entro primero y le dejo la puerta abierta para que él también lo hiciera. Cuando entraron al vestíbulo donde dejan el correo ella hecho un vistazo rápido para ver sí tenía algo, pero no, así que le dio señal para que le siguiese.

-No tiene ascensor…- comento mientras ambos subían por las escaleras con un silencio igual al que se produjo cuando estaban en el vehículo del de ojos ámbar.

-Es edificio un poco extraño…- comento ella mientras giraban y seguían un pasillo- parece antiguo, y créeme, tiene su esencia, pero no te dejes engañar por la apariencia…- dijo mientras abría su puerta y entraba, siendo recibida por un gran animal blanco. El departamento era totalmente de color blanco con marfil, tenía unos cuadros que daban un oque muy moderno. Había, en el centro, un chillon grande con una mesita de vidrio, que dejaba ver la hermosa alfombra que cubria la habitación. En el mismo lugar, más cerca del ventanal, estaba una mesa redonde con cuatro sillas. En el cetro había un florero con rosas blancas y unos libros. En las paredes había estantes, donde había más libros y también una pila de CD- ¡Naga!- dijo felizmente al ser recibida por su mascota- Perdón chica, no era mi intención haberte dejado por mucho tiempo…- dijo mientras se arrodillaba y acariciaba su cabeza con cariño. Mako se sorprendió al verla así. Cerró lentamente la puerta, llamando la atención de Naga- Naga…- empezó a decir Korra mientras se paraba y tomaba una actitud más firme- quieta- ordeno, pero el animal no obedeció.

-Naga…- dijo Mako agachándose para quedar a la altura del animal y ésta se acercaba lentamente a él, como si estuviera analizándolo bien- Hey chica, ¿no me digas que te olvidaste de mí?- pregunto sonriendo. En ese instante el animal salto a lamerle todo el rostro felizmente.

-Parece que no…- dijo graciosa Korra.

-Na… Naga, sí, sí, también me da gusto verte, ¡pero no me babees toda la cara por favor!

Después del encuentro tan emotivo entre el de ojos ámbar y Naga, Korra en señal de disculpas por todas los inconvenientes que le causo, le invito a almorzar, ya que ninguno de los dos había probado bocado desde que habían despertado. A causa de que Mako estaba aburrido y quería pasar más tiempo con ella, ambos se encontraban en la cocina cocinando juntos algo rápido.

-Así que has venido por tema de negocios…- dijo Korra mientras cortaba algunas verduras.

-Sí, un negocio de mi padre que quiere que me encargue yo, aunque…

-¿Aunque…?

-No me quedaré mucho tiempo, esta semana será la última, al menos por ahora- dijo mientras se fijaba de un sartén en el que se estaba cocinando dos trozos de carne. Algo totalmente simple y americano. Un pedazo de carne con ensalada rápido y sencillo.

-Oh… ya veo. Pero ya has estado aquí una semana ¿verdad?- le pregunto mientras lavaba otros vegetales.

-Sí, exactamente una semana… y siempre iba a la tienda de Tenzin porque desde que lo encontré no pude dejar de probar la comida que sirven allí.

-¿Verdad que sí?- pregunto ella con una sonrisa- No tengo idea qué es, pero sé que Pema tiene un secreto para cocinar su plato especial…

-O tal vez eso es lo que nos quieren hacer creer…- comento él pensando en la comida que comía allí. Korra tenía razón, había algo especial en ello. Ella le miro con una cara de "enserio" y entonces dijo- Está bien, tienes razón, deben de tener su secreto…- concordó regresando en lo que estaba cocinando.

-Quiero probar algo…- dijo mientras dejaba el cuchillo en la tabla, al igual que las verduras y abría una alacena. Sacó un vino y se lo dio a él- Intenta echarlo a la carne una vez antes de que lo saques, ¿sí?

-¿Quieres incendiar la comida?- pregunto él mientras miraba la botella.

-Vamos, confía en mi… estoy segura de que ellos utilizan algo parecido a esto…- le ánimo. Él, con un suspiro, abrió la botella. Le dio vuelta la carne y estaba esperando tranquilamente a que esté a punto de sacar el bife- Échalo, échalo ¡échalo!- le ánimo muy entusiasmada y él lo hizo, causando que el líquido hiciera un ruido chispeante y que el fuego aumentara. Mako no se asustó, ya que sabía a la perfección que algo así iba a suceder, por lo que muy hábilmente manejo el satén- ¡Me engañaste!- le grito ella después de que el fuego disminuyo y él apagaba la hornilla.

-¿En qué?- le pregunto él inocentemente.

-Te hiciste el desentendido con respecto al vino, pero en realidad sabías cómo hacer todo a la perfección.

-Nunca dije que no sabía.

-Te hiciste el desentendido- le acusó ella mientras le miraba mal.

-Está bien, está bien… solo quería ver tú expresión cuando sucediera todo eso…- comento con una sonrisa.

-¿Por?- pregunto ella confundida, apoyando su peso en su brazo izquierdo que estaba sobre la mesada y lo miraba.

-Mi madre me dijo algo… que ahora llegas más rápido al corazón de las mujeres si sabes cocinar- le contesto mientras colocaba la carne en cada plato, que ya tenía servido un puré de papas.

-Dudo que necesites saber cocinar para llegar al corazón de una mujer- le dijo un tanto pensativa, pero después posó su vista en los platos- pero si llegarás a necesitarlo, te aseguro que no se te será tan difícil…- una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro al observar el platillo sencillo, pero a la misma vez muy apetitoso.

-¿Eso crees?- le pregunto una vez que se limpiaba las manos con un repasador y volteaba a mirarla. Ella, al sentir su mirada, también lo observo, causando que un escalofrío se haga latente en todo su cuerpo. Estaba nerviosa y no sabía por qué- Mira, voy a ser claro- dijo mientras la acorralaba a ella en el lugar que estaba. No fue brusco o enojado, no, sino más bien tierno- Desde que te vi cuando llegué en la preparatoria gracias al intercambio y te conocí, no pude olvidarme de ti… Cuando regrese a China me sentía extraño, muy extraño al principio, pero después ese sentimiento fue desapareciendo de a poco. Pero cada vez que estaba con otra mujer me preguntaba ¿cómo sería sí tú estuvieras en su lugar? Sinceramente, aunque no quería, siempre terminaba recordándote a ti. Y cuándo llegue hace una semana aquí y te vi nuevamente me sentí muy extraño, ese sentimiento que me hacía sentirme feliz apareció de nuevo y ahora más latente, pero cuando te vi con ese sujeto todo cayó en un abismo y me sentía celoso… condenadamente celoso. Allí fue cuando me di cuenta de que esos sentimientos no eran solo algo pasajero, sino más bien algo puro y verdadero… pero no me atreví a hablarte si quiera, ya que Tenzin me informo que es era tú novio y ¿yo qué iba a hacer allí? Iba a hacer el ridículo si te decía todo esto, así que preferí hacer de cuenta de que esos sentimientos jamás existieron. Pero a los dos días lo vi a él, tú _novio_ junto a esa chica pelirroja, y créeme, parecía darle respiración de boca en boca ya que el pobre se había atorado…- comento esto último con un claro sarcasmo y enojo que lo sorprendió hasta a él- Pero en ese momento me di cuenta de algo, qué iba a hablarte, aunque sea para decirte que ese idiota te era infiel y, tal vez, ganándome tú odio ya que era un poco difícil que me creyeras, pero lo iba a hacer… pero definitivamente lo iba hacer antes de irme, pero gracias a Tenzin… todo se apresuró…- mintió. Ya que gracias a Tenzin él había tenido la posibilidad de haberle hablado, ya que en el día de mañana a la noche se tenía que encontrar viajando a China. Era una mentira que se iba a quedar por una semana más, al menos en parte, ya que eso lo decidió en ese día- Pero… centrándome en esos sentimientos que nacieron y se escondieron por tantos años, necesito saber... sí tengo una posibilidad contigo. Todo mi ser me pide a gritos saber la respuesta, por favor Korra…- rogó.

Ella se había quedado totalmente petrificada. ¿Se le estaba confesando? Tan solo en pensar esas palabras hacía que su estómago dé un vuelco en un dos por tres. ¿Qué iba a decir? Estaba esperando una respuesta y ella no sabía que decir, todo la había dejado en la luna, confundida, extraña…

Mako solamente se limitaba a miraba con unos ojos que le rogaban que respondiera, pero no lo hacía. Después de un tiempo en silencio él se separó más de ella y miro hacia un costado avergonzado… pero no arrepentido.

-Es mejor que me vaya- dijo mientras dio media vuelta y caminaba hacia la sala para tomar su móvil y sus llaves e irse.

Cuando agarro sus cosas no miro atrás, no quería y no tenía valor para hacerlo, así que se dirigió directamente a la salida. Estaba dispuesto a abrir la puerta pero no pudo hacerlo ya que la mano de Korra estaba apoyada contra la puerta, sorprendiéndolo.

-¿No querías una respuesta?- le pregunto con la cabeza gacha. Él la miro y negó con la cabeza, a pesar que no le estuviese viendo.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo…- contesto él, queriendo poner punto final a todo ese asunto e irse de una buena vez de allí.

-Y sí quiero… ¿Vas a irte igual?- le pregunto mirándole a los ojos directamente.

-¿A qué te refieres…?- le pregunto él mientras soltaba el picaporte y daba un paso hacia atrás para observarla mejor. Ella, en cambio, se recostó contra la puerta para impedir que él saliera antes de que ella hablara.

-No… no sé, ¿sí? Es que todo esto lo que me dijiste y con lo que pasó ayer con Takashi yo… no sé qué decir o hacer- admitió con miedo.

-Lo sé y te pido perdón por haberte complicado más las cosas…- se disculpó él mientras suspiraba por debajo- Solo ignora todo lo que te dije.

-¿Cómo puedes pedirme que ignore todo lo que me dijiste?- le grito ella enojada- ¿Eso significa que esas palabras fueron solo eso, unas simples palabras sin nada de verdad?

-¡Claro que no! ¿Pero qué más puedo hacer para que tú no sufras más?

-¡No trates de pensar que es lo que es o no mi sufrimiento!- le acuso ella molesta. Él estaba de igual forma, pero ahora, al escuchar esas palabras, se relajó- Es que simplemente no sé qué hacer… por un lado no quiero saber nada relaciones, pero no puedo ignorar esos sentimientos extraños que me trasmitiste desde la vez que te vi hace años…- admitió ella mirado está vez al suelo- Solo no sé qué hacer exactamente…

El abrió muy grandes los ojos al escuchar lo que ella había dicho ¿acaso también tenía esos sentimiento para con él? Pensarlo que sí hacía que su cuerpo y corazón se sintieran más que vivos.

-No quiero presionarte…- le dijo él, haciendo un movimiento para acercarse a ella, probando lo que había entendido. Ella no se alejó, no. Solo que quejo allí parada. Ahora acaricio su mejilla, sorprendiéndola y causando que lo mirara, pero de igual manera no lo rechazo o alejo.

Ella, al sentir su tacto, le abrazó. Tenía esas ganas y sus sentimientos le pedía a gritos para que lo hiciera, así que lo hizo sin pensarlo.

-Yo… solo, no sé qué decir o hacer…- dijo mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho de él.

-No te preocupes… ya lo hiciste, recién- le dijo el con media sonrisa y abrazándole protectoramente- No me importa si tengo que esperar un par de días, meses o años… lo haré…- le susurro en la cabeza, ya que en ningún momento deshicieron el abrazo.

-No digas esas cosas…- le acusó ella en forma de regaño, causando que una sonrisa apareciera en el rostro de él.

-¿Por qué no?- le pregunto mientras intentaba mirarle el rostro, pero ella se negaba a mirarle a la cara.

-… … … …- no habló, lo que causo más curiosidad de él, pero antes de que pudiera hablar de nuevo, ella confeso- Porque harás que… no quiera dejarte ir- se podía imaginar la cara de ella, con un sonrojo terriblemente notable. Se moría de ganas de verla, pero asumía que era imposible que ella le mirare en ese momento, aunque intente a la fuerza, así que se limitó a abrazarle.

-No tienes por qué avergonzarte por decir eso… de hecho, yo ya lo había pensado eso contigo, cosa que quieras o no, no ibas a deshacerte muy fácilmente de mí…- admitió con una sonrisa ladina.

-Eres un…- le reclamó golpeándolo en las costillas suavemente, causando que este solamente riera- No te rías…- se separó de él, dándose vuelta rápidamente dejándole sin posibilidades de que él observara su rostro.

-Korra…- dijo él cruzando los brazos pensando que tal vez ella se iba a dar vuelta, pero jamás ocurrió eso- vamos Korra, no te enojes por una simple risa… ¿sí?- le pregunto él pensando mentalmente que estaba tratando con una niña de tan solo 5 años. Al ver que no respondía la abrazo por detrás, colocando su cabeza en el hombro de ella y recostado sobre su cabeza- Solo… me reí, en vez de gritar o de girarte en ese mismo instante para plantarte un beso…- admitió, sintiendo que a ella le dio un pequeño escalofrío- creme, no me estaba burlando, solo que estoy muy feliz que ni siquiera sé lo qué puedo hacer para demostrarlo…- admitió reforzando más aún el abrazo.

-No… no tienes que hacer nada- susurro ella mientras abrazaba las manos de él.

-Es cierto… ya tendré tiempo para demostrártelo- le beso en la mejilla derecha dulcemente, antes de deshacer el abrazo.

Una vez que todo quedo maso menos aclarado, al fin tomaron su tan necesitado almuerzo. El resto de la tarde la pasaron allí dentro, ambos mirando una película cómo dos adolescentes que no sabían qué hacer, pero la pequeña tensión que aún se sentía desapareció entre risas y bromas. La noche había caído, haciendo que Mako, a regañadientes, se fuera, aunque claro, no sin antes prometer que la mañana siguiente quería tener una cita.

Y cómo el tiempo pasa, el tan hermosos día y tan esperado también, al fin llegó. Mako se había quedado con ella en él ir a buscarla, pero algo que no estaba en sus planes era que Naga también los acompañase, pero cómo ninguno tuvo inconvenientes, decidieron que era un hermoso y soleado día cómo para que la pobre de ella se la pasara encerrada. Fueron a dar un paseo por el parque, donde allí Naga corría libremente y ellos hablaban de cualquier cosa, aún más querían saber qué había pasado con el otro durante todos esos años…

En la hora del almuerzo fueron al café/restaurante de Tenzin, quien se llevó una no tan sorpresa, ya que presentía que muy pronto los vería a ambos juntos.

Después de allí fueron a dar un paseo por la ciudad, hasta que se encontraron con festival que estaba comenzando muy bien. Ambos se sorprendieron al verlo, pero no dudaron en ningún momento en disfrutar de él. Gente con yukatas, sombreros, niños corriendo, comiendo golosinas, parejas caminando juntas, luces por todos lados, al igual que los puestos de comidas, juegos o de artesanía inundaban las largas calles y ellos se dispusieron de disfrutar de ese tiempo juntos.

El momento más hermoso de ese día, hasta ese momento, fue el momento de ver los fuegos artificiales. Ambos estaban mirando al cielo, impactados por las hermosas formas que tomaban esos destellos en el cielo totalmente oscurecido. Él, quién estaba observándola más a ella, que a los fuegos artificiales, se inclinó hasta el oído de ella y susurro una pregunta, que solamente ella fue capaz de escucharla, gracias al bullicio de las personas y de las explosiones en el cielo.

Ella se sorprendió, pero esta vez no dudo, asintió con la cabeza y con una sonrisa sincera, causando que él la tomara de la mano y la acercara a él para darle un beso.

Todo el día entero había sido perfecto, en una sola palabra, pero la noche fue la testigo de que la misma perfección podía ser modificada para hacerlo aún más único, inolvidable, placentero, lleno de sentimientos y emociones, que mostraban el acto de amar y ser amado sin necesidad de palabras…

…

La semana había empezado nuevamente. Eso significaba dos cosas, trabajo y menos tiempo de estar juntos y a Mako le fastidiaba eso, más ahora que tenía de restregarle a todo el mundo que Korra era solamente su mujer, su novia y su amante… aunque esto último tal vez no lo diría taaaan alto, ya que corría el riesgo de ser asesinado por su novia.

Sorprendentemente era cierto ese dicho de "cuando estás disfrutando de algo, el tiempo pasa rápido" ya que la semana había terminado, por lo que significaba que debía de regresar a China. Había pospuesto su viaje de vuelta por una semana, pero a su padre y a la compañía le urgía que volviera con su respectivo trabajo…

-Prometo que volveré lo más pronto posible…- le decía él mientras la abrazaba protectoramente y ella le devolvía el gesto- no puedo aplazar más el viaje… a mi pesar.

Se encontraban en el aeropuerto cientos y cientos de personas pasaban de aquí para allá, con los carritos, equipaje y apuros.

-Tienes que ir…- le dijo ella mientras le acariciaba la mejilla y le besaba rápidamente en los labios- No me siento feliz de que te vayas, pero es tú trabajo…

-Podría…

-Podrías, pero eres el señor Hat Trik y él gran magnate empresario de esa empresa, así que no puedes fallarlos.

-Que me despidan por no ir, listo- contesto él como si fuera la respuesta a su problema.

-Es la empresa de tú familia Mako- le dijo ella mientras cruzaba de brazos en señal de enojo.

-Pero tú también eres tan importante cómo ellos… y más- le dijo él mirándole con los ojos de perrito triste. Tan solo tenía que escuchar por parte de ella que quería que se quedara y dejara todo para hacerlo. Ella se sorprendió al escucharle, pero reacciono abrazándole por el cuello.

-Tú también eres importante para mí… no lo olvides.

-No hables cómo si nunca nos volviéramos a ver- le reclamo él mientras le abrazaba fuertemente, con miedo a soltarla.

-Claro que nos volveremos a ver tonto…- le regañó ella deshaciéndose del abrazo, pero sin separarse mucho- pero solo quería que supieras que para mí también eres importante…

Ambos se miraron con amor antes de darse un largo beso, el cual fue interrumpido por la voz que provenía del parlante, dando anuncio que su vuelo estaba a punto de cerrar las puertas.

Por última vez se despidieron con un beso, más corto y se despidieron, él prometiendo que la llamaría todos los días y ella que le esperaría ansiosa.

…

Dos meses y medio más tarde, se encontraba ella en su trabajo, la preparatoria de Ciudad Republica con un número muy bullicioso, cosa que no le importaba mucho, pero ese día se había despertado demasiado mal, hasta había vomitado esa mañana y, hasta ese momento, no probaba bocado. No tenía apetito y aún estaba con sueño. En seguida pensó que tal vez había enfermado, así que solo se hizo un recordatorio para que después tomase una pastilla.

Cuando sus horas terminaron, se dirigió directamente a su casa con la esperanza de descansar, cosa que no pudo ser, ya que se encontraba tan mal a esas instancias, que salió de su departamento hacia la farmacia más cercana que encontró.

-Buenas noches…- saludaron un hombre y una mujer mayores de los 50 años, con unas batas blancas detrás de los mostradores.

-Buenas noches…- dijo ella tratando de no sonar tan tosca.

-¿En qué podemos servirle?- pregunto la mujer con una sonrisa.

-Tengo un dolor horrible de cabeza, además de que no tengo ganas de comer nada y me estoy quedando sin energías…- admitió ella con cansancio.

-¿A tenido mareos o nauseas?

-Ambos… sin contar que esta mañana vomite- agrego ella. La mujer estudio su estado antes de hablar de nuevo.

-Mh… su periodo… ¿fue regular?- le pregunto, sorprendiéndola por tal pregunta.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?- le pregunto confundida

-Esos síntomas son los que tiene una mujer embarazada- admitió con una sonrisa amable.

-Eso es imp- estaba a punto de negar esa posibilidad, pero después recordó el día domingo donde Mako le había pedido ser su novia. Fue una tarde maravillosa, pero la noche también lo fue. Los días siguientes también la habían pasado juntos. No era imposible…- De…- tocio un poco para encontrar su voz- ¿De verdad cree eso?- pregunto observando cada esto de la mayor y ésta solo asintió- Ahora que lo menciona… de hecho sí, estos dos últimos periodos no…- no terminó de decir, ya que todo empezaba caer como ficha en su lugar.

-Creo que querrá corroborarlo en este momento- dijo él mayor, uniéndose en la charla de las mujeres mientras le entregaba una cajita rectangular- aunque le aconsejamos, como a todas, que vayan a ver a su médico de confianza, para saber con detalles todo.

Korra tomo la cajita entre sus manos y se sintió sin fuerzas. ¿De verdad estaba ella embarazada?

-Creo que esto también te será necesario…- dijo mientras colocaba la cajita frente suyo- es un té especial que es bueno que las futuras madres tomen. Les devuelve el apetito y energía.

-Es… Está bien, me llevo ambos- dijo ella sorprendida por lo que acababa de pasar. Ella podía estar esperando un bebé.

Cuando llegó a su departamento dejo las dos cosas que acababa de comprar en la mesita frente al sillón y ella se sentó allí. Tenía miedo de hacer el test… ¿qué pasaría luego? Mako estaba en China, no podía decirle cuando llame: _"Hey, adivina qué… últimamente me he sentido un poco mal y esta mañana fui a la farmacia. Cuando dije lo que me pasaba me contestaron que tenía los síntomas de estar embarazada. A y sabes qué más, qué si lo estoy…"_ No… ¡no podía decir eso! Era demasiado rápido todo… pero también no estaba triste, o enojada con ella o Mako por no haberse cuidado… no. Estaba ansiosa, sí realmente estaba embarazada, que era lo que ya estaba empezando a creer, no iba a ser algo que arruinase su vida, para nada, porque después de todo, iba a ser madre y ese niño iba ser del hombre que más le hizo feliz en toda su vida…

Así que sin pensarlo más se hizo el test. Decía en la cajita que debía de esperar un tiempo, así que decidió acostarse en la cama. Estaba ansiosa… demasiado. Se tocaba el vientre que seguía plano y cerró los ojos imaginándose cómo sería después de unos meses si estaba embarazada. Una vida crecería en ella… Sin darse cuenta había caído en el mundo del sueño, olvidándose de él resto por completo y solamente se dedicó a soñar…

A la mañana siguiente despertó con pesadez y a causa de que alguien tocaba su puerta. Miro su celular y notó que no eran más que las 7 y media de la mañana de un sábado. Sin muchas ganas se levantó de la cama y fue a ver quién era. No se molestó en cambiarse, ya que había dormido con toda la ropa del día anterior. Cuando abrió se encontró con dos brazos que la abrazaron contra un gran pecho protectoramente.

-¡Hermosa!- dijo felizmente Mako mientras la abrazaba dulcemente y ella, al escuchar su voz, también lo hizo- No tienes idea de la falta que me hiciste…- susurró contra su cabello.

-Yo también te extrañe Mako- admitió ella mientras le abrazaba con la misma intensidad. Cuando se separaron compartieron un dulce y apasionado beso, pero después se separaron para dejarlo a él entrar, igual que a su poco equipaje.

-Acabe de llegar del aeropuerto, por eso llegué así- se explicó él mientras iba tras ella para entrar a la sala.

-No te preocupes…- aseguró ella con una sonrisa. Estaba punto de volver a hablar, pero repentinamente salió corriendo hacia el baño, dejando a Mako preocupado por su repentina acción.

-¡Korra! ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto preocupado detrás de ella entrando al baño, para observarla arrodillada frente al retrete. Estaba tosiendo, se la escuchaba muy mal, se agacho junto a ella y golpeaba suavemente su espalda. No tenía idea que hacer para hacerla sentir mucho más mejor.

Después de un momento en esa situación, al fin terminó todo el sufrimiento y toses de ella.

-¿Me puedes pasar un poco de agua?- le pidió ella mientras solamente trataba de regular la respiración, ya que si no lo hacía tenía miedo de volver a su estado anterior. Mako solamente contesto un sí rápido. Tomo el vaso que se encontraba junto al cepillo de dientes de ella y lo lleno de agua. Algo le había llamado la atención a él, una cajita de color rosa extraña, pero antes de mirarla mejor le entregó el agua a ella, obteniendo un "gracias". Mientras ella se estaba haciendo gárgaras, sintió más curiosidad al saber qué era esa cajita, así que se agachó para tomarla entre sus manos y leerla. Cuando lo hizo, se quedó totalmente paralizado, pero para su suerte reacciono cuando la vio a ella levantarse, así que la ayudo a reincorporarse. Cuando al fin estuvo de pie, él observó de nuevo en donde estaba la cajita, ya que esa cosa estaba vacía, lo que significaba que el aparatito tenía que estar en algún lado de la habitación.

Ella ignoro lo que estaba haciendo él, ya que estaba buscando su enjuague bocal, pero al final él obtuvo su completa y absoluta atención.

-¿Estas embarazada?- le pregunto él, aun observando el aparatito entre sus manos y ella solamente escupió del asombro el líquido y le miro rápidamente, para notar que él se le había adelantado al ver el resultado. ¿Ella estaba embarazada?

-Qu… que…- la voz de ella sonó como un susurro, se acercó a él, para mirar también el resultado y allí estaba. Dos rayitas. Estaba embarazada. De repente se sintió débil… muy débil, causando que se desmaye en ese mismo instante, pero gracias a que Mako tenía buenos reflejos la sostuvo a tiempo.

Después de un par de horas, Korra empezó a despertarse y se dio cuenta que se encontraba en su cama. ¿Cómo había llegado allí? Lo último que recordaba era estar en el baño, totalmente mal, al igual que los días anteriores y… Mako, el test de embarazo, las dos rayitas… Trago grueso e intento salir de la cama, pero la voz de Mako hizo que se paralizara totalmente.

-¿Qué es lo que piensas que haces?- le pregunto mientras entraba a la habitación con el celular cerca de su oído.

-Y… yo…- empezó a hablar nerviosa- quería ir a… por… ¿agua?- dijo sin saber muy bien que decir o hacer.

-Debiste de pedírmelo…- le regañó mientras se acercaba a la mesita que estaba cerca de la ventana y tomaba un vaso para llenarlo- El doctor dijo que necesitas reposo y alimentarte como se debe, ahora más en tu estado…- le entrego el vaso de agua junto a una pastilla. Ella le miro confundida- te los receto, son vitaminas… después de todo, estas embarazada y deberías de cuidarte mejor, ¿no crees?- le pregunto con media sonrisa, causando que ella temblara.

-Pero…- simplemente se quedó sin habla. Hasta un doctor vino a verla y había confirmado eso… ¿qué pasaría ahora?

-¿Por qué no me llamaste para decírmelo?- pregunto él dañado, sintiéndose traicionado.

-Yo…- ella estaba a punto de hablar hasta que notó que él estaba hablado con otra persona antes de que se despertara e hizo señas para que se dé cuenta.

-Es mi hermano…- explico- cierto, tengo cosas más importantes Bo, después te llamo- estuvo a punto de colgar, pero no lo hizo gracias al grito que hasta ella escuchó que provenía del otro lado de la línea- Sí, cierto… pero no, yo le avisare, así que no se te ocurra decirle a ellos esto, porque me corresponde a mí decirles que serán abuelos- ella, al escucharlo, sintió un extraño y muy agradable cosquilleo en todo su ser- Bolin, no fastidies- colgó con un suspiro de alivio antes de posar su vista en ella, esperando a que siga con lo que estaba a punto de decirle.

-Yo… también me entere esta mañana…- admitió observando el vaso vacío, que se había tomado con esa pastilla- de hecho, ayer, cuando fui por algo a la farmacia, esa señora me dijo que esos síntomas eran de un embarazo y para que me salga de las dudas decidí hacer el test, pero cuando lo hice me acosté en la cama y estaba tan cansada que me quede dormida… hasta que llegaste-admitió ella mirando a sus mano. No se atrevía a mirarle al rostro directamente.

-Ya veo…- constato él mientras se sentaba frente a ella en la cama- pero eso no importa ahora… ¡Estas embarazada Korra!- le dijo feliz mientras levantaba su barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos- eso es increíble, el doctor dijo que debías tener alrededor de 10 semanas y, además, que te notaba muy débil…

-No era mi culpa, es que no lograba digerir alimento. Todo me daba nauseas, y el sueño me mataba…- explicó ella en su defensa.

-Hey…- habló Mako una vez que ella termino de quejarse- tienes que dejar a mamá que recupere fuerzas… ¿sí?- hablo con un amor y ternura inimaginable, sorprendiendo totalmente a ella. Él estaba hablando con la criatura que estaba creciendo dentro de ella. Sus ojos no pudieron retener las lágrimas que se habían formado y las dejo fluir. Él, al notar su estado, la miro confundido.

-E… Eso significa que…- empezó a habla con la mano cubriendo su boca. Lágrimas silenciosas rodaban por sus mejillas y su voz entrecortada dio a entender lo que ella quería decirle a él, causando que este le sonriera tiernamente.

-Espero que no hayas pensado que te dejaría al enterarme de esto…

-Solo… es que yo…

-Pensaste muy mal, porque ahora no solo quiero estar en tú vida, sino que exijo ser parte de ella, junto a la de nuestro hijo…- le dijo él acercándose a ella y colocando sus frentes juntas- Lo siento- dijo esa disculpa con una sonrisa, causando que en el rostro de ella también aparezca una.

-No tienes que disculparte… no podría estar más de acuerdo con eso- le acariciaba la mejilla tiernamente. Él era el padre de su hijo… e iban a ser padres juntos.

* * *

 **Es un fic para decir "¡Feliz Cumpleaños A...!"**

 **ItaliaAir**

 **y**

 **LizzGabby**

 **¡Feliz cumpleaños chicas!**

 **¡Les deseo que la hayan pasado/pasen un hermoso día! Disfruten estando con sus seres queridos, leyendo, escuchando música, riendo, cantando, bailando (por qué no?) y lo que más les guste y que se relajen... Les deseo lo mejor, sigan siendo fans fieles al Makorra! (? tenía que decirlo! xD y bueno, que disfruten de verdad de cada momento hermoso que vivieron o viviran! ;)**

 **Espero que les hayan gustado este laaargo y loco fic! xD :3**

 **¡Mucha suerte a ambas y un abrazo gigante!  
**

 **¡Hasta la próxima y nuevamente, feliz cumpleaños para ambas!**

 **¡Nos leemos en la próxima! n.n**

Fecha de publicación: 28/08/2015.


End file.
